


Prompt 4: Scrub

by AleishaPotter



Series: Little Less Talk, Lot More Action [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean the morning after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 4: Scrub

Prompt 4: Scrub

Dean stood beneath the hot stream of water in the small shower stall. The warm, pounding water worked miracles on his sore, tired muscles. He scrubbed at the layers of dried cum on his body and found he wasn't as disgusted as he thought he would be by it. He moved the wash rag over the mark on his shoulder and felt a stirring inside. He closed his eyes on concentrated on the link, the bond he could feel. He could sense Cas, could tell his angel was frustrated, annoyed about something.

He gave a small smile as he pulled back, letting the bond settle to the back of his mind once again. He moved the wash rag over his body, pausing when he came to his stomach. He'd tried not to think about it too much, the possibility of where all this would go. He was a guy. Guys just don't get pregnant. Basic biology. He may not have been super smart in school, but he remembered that part. Only... Balthazar and Cas had both warned him of the possibility. After all, it's what the mating cycles were intended for. Cas wasn't human, so... human laws of biology had little to do with this apparently.

Dean wondered how he'd know. Was something alive in there, growing in there already? How the hell was he supposed to find out? Did he need to start eating better? Maybe lay off the alcohol? What about hunting? Could he still work jobs with Sam? Of course he could. He'd just... be careful. Hopefully.

Dean finished scrubbing his body down and rinsed off. The water was starting to cool so he turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his body before stumbling back into the bedroom, still sore but feeling much better. He plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, drifting off once more while he waited for his angel.


End file.
